


乔米hp paro

by Squidship



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Jondami, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidship/pseuds/Squidship
Summary: 连不成整篇的小片段
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	1. 入学

01

达米安还记得一年前乔纳森来为自己送行的场面。其实他已经严词拒绝过好几次了，因为他能想象得到肯特家的小子一定会像前年和大前年那样，在站台揪着他不放、泪眼汪汪难舍难分。但乔还是软磨硬泡让爸妈带他来了，达米安正要提着有自己大半个人高的行李箱上车，就听到老远传来一声稚气未脱的“等等我——”，然后下一秒乔就像从天而降似地冲到他面前一把将他搂住（谁知道克拉克·肯特在家偷偷教了乔什么咒语），害得达米安重心不稳差点跌倒，还把歌利亚的笼子撞翻在地。乔纳森当时十岁，不够入学的最低年龄，但已经比达米安高了半个头。在乔纳森把头埋到即将与他半年不见的挚友的肩膀里时，达米安翻了个白眼，想着什么时候乔的心理年龄才能赶上飞窜的个头——揉着对方蓬松黑发的感觉让达米安怀疑自己是不是在安抚一只黏主人的大型犬。

“乔宝宝，你把周围3米内的视线都吸引过来了。”达米安费了不少劲才把乔从自己身上扒下来好去查看地上可怜的歌利亚，毛茸茸的红色蝙蝠正惊慌地在笼子里乱窜，“瞧你干的好事……”他有些不满地瞪过去，结果一抬头反而看到乔眼眶和鼻子红红的、还耷拉着嘴角，委屈的样子只得让他把后半句责备的话噎回去。此时肯特先生也穿过人群赶来了，对着两个别扭的小朋友无可奈何地笑了笑，达米安则别过头撇了撇嘴，轻轻啧了一声。

“行了，乔，我暑假就会回来。我会给你写信。”达米安不擅长安慰人，但他也不希望乔再因为自己掉眼泪，毕竟这个长不大的小孩特地穿过了一个市来送行，而他表现得也的确有些冷淡。“而且明年你就会接到入学通知了，会有只傻里傻气的猫头鹰来的。”

于是乔纳森很快精神了起来，在达米安登上列车车厢时隔着窗户和他用力地挥手道别，咧开嘴露出他标志性的灿烂笑容。


	2. 分院

02

一年后乔纳森终于如愿和达米安坐同一列火车去往心心念念的霍格沃茨。在做入学准备时他便表现得异常亢奋，逮着奥利凡德把制作魔杖的材料都问了个遍，又趁着同行人找教科书的空当跑出去自作主张地买了一只猫头鹰，达米安得时刻看着他才能确保这个小巫师不会跑到哪条可疑的小巷子里去。这种兴奋的劲头一直持续到离家那天，达米安拦住乔把车上每种零食都买一遍的冲动后，两人还争执了一番。但在达米安许诺会分出自己一半的巫师卡片收藏后，乔又很爽快地立即同他和好了。“你觉得我会被分到格兰芬多吗？我听说格兰芬多一直是最强的学院。”一路上乔的腮帮都塞得鼓鼓的，含糊不清地和他嘟囔。

“更正，斯莱特林。不过以你冒失的性格，我觉得分到格兰芬多的几率很大。”达米安的注意力全在乔说话时嘴角掉出的蛋糕碎屑上，皱着眉向他扔去餐巾纸。

乔纳森当然被分到了格兰芬多，而且分院帽几乎没有过多犹豫，大声朗读出结果后狮院爆发出震耳欲聋的欢呼来迎接这个一蹦一跳、蓝眼睛可爱得讨喜的新生。按照惯例，蛇院一桌保持着不屑一顾的冷静，所以达米安也只是在心里默默拍了几下手。乔完全没有可能和他在一个院，除非他和杰森·陶德或一个三年级孤僻到没有朋友的优等生有任何共同点。乔会很快受欢迎，被一群朋友前簇后拥，而这是一件好事，意味着他不用再给乔纳森当免费保姆，也不用收拾他留下的烂摊子。

然而开学第二天，乔就在斯莱特林休息室门口堵住了达米安。进进出出的学生都好奇地盯着这个红黑袍子、戴黑边眼镜、透着乖巧的小孩，眼神里满是“浑身是刺的韦恩家小子怎么会和这种人有来往”。达米安想过掉头往图书馆走，但乔在他转身之前就叫出了他的名字。

“达米安，我不知道你选了什么课，所以只能来这里找你了。”

“你该回自己的休息室去。”

“你是在躲着我么？”乔的声音有些激动，这让达米安下意识地避开了和他的眼神接触。说真的，因为这种小事？达米安发誓他一辈子不能理解。

“乔，听着，我是三年级，而你是一年级。在学校里我不需要小跟班。我们甚至都不在同一个学院。”

“我才不是什么小跟班！我以为我们是朋友！”

全是拜我老爸和你老爸擅自做主让我们从小认识所赐，达米安毫不留情地想着，所以我会被比我小三岁、乳臭未干的小鬼缠着，当他父母不在的时候还要充当临时监护人。认清现实，肯特，寄宿学校就是让人成长的地方——达米安打算说个清楚。他才不需要什么朋友。

但乔纳森看起来不像是无理取闹。他是认真地生气了，刚才说话时一连上前了好几步，玻璃弹子一样的蓝色眼珠离达米安很近，不甘示弱地瞪着。他的手攥成了一个拳头，达米安注意到，他在等一个回复。虽然不喜欢直面身高差距，达米安还是把视线转移到乔身上来，综合各方面因素——他的脑子里飞速滚过一个个乔在听到自己回答后做出的反应的画面，也许他最好在乔生气时用温和的办法结束他们的对话，避免更多人看到他们这场小儿科的吵架。

“你赢了。我是说，乔，你确实——确实是我的……朋友。”

救命。说出最后那个词对达米安来说还是难度系数太大了，以至于他又偏过了头，声音也一路减小变得细如蚊蚋。他们到底是在做些什么，幼儿园小孩的友情宣言仪式吗？达米安感觉脸有些发烫，莫名其妙。

乔对达米安难得一见的缴械投降十分满意，刚才还皱成一团的小脸很快舒展开来，恢复了兴高采烈的模样。“那，达米安，你明天能和我一起吃午饭吗？”

原来这才是他来的目的。这是得寸进尺。“一起吃午饭”是一种所谓朋友间的捆绑行为，而且有了第一次就会有第二次，然后理所应当地发展到干什么事都结伴而行，整天像连体婴儿一样黏在一起。无聊的占有欲。达米安之前虽然没有这样的人际关系，但他会观察分析，所以他能识别出乔试探性的语气中的陷阱。

但事已至此，达米安看着一脸期待的乔，如果他身后有一条小狗尾巴，那现在一定正摆个不停，看样子自己是没法拒绝了，于是达米安轻微地点了点头表示同意赴约。

赶在乔扑上来之前达米安十分有预见性躲开站到一边，然后和这个喜欢肢体接触的小孩拉开距离，往休息室入口走去。“你站在这别动。我去找找巫师收藏卡。”

既然他已经是个公认的独来独往怪人了，那多一个格兰芬多的一年级小跟班可能也不会有什么。


End file.
